


Oboro's apprentice

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Oboro takes forrest as a apprentice.
Kudos: 2





	Oboro's apprentice

Oboro was tired, ever since the war finished the orders have been flying in. From citizens to fellow retainers she was starting to regret opening a tailoring shop by herself, so she took Forrest as a apprentice.  
He was talented, far more talented than she thought he would be.It was clear he didn't need to be a apprentice so after about a month he was made just a regular staff member, the orders were a lot more manageable after that. With Oboro handling most of the Hoshido orders and Forrest most of the nohrian ones, it proved to be a efficient arrangement.


End file.
